Body And Soul
by Kim Ginsberg
Summary: This is for HeartOfDarkness' birthday. Happy Birthday Lisa! Join us for Bella's 21st birthday fun in a tattoo shop. PBJ pairing. Enjoy!


**This is for HeartOfDarkness' birthday. Happy Birthday Lisa!**

My name is Isabella Swan. I am 20 years old and go to the University of California at Los Angeles. I live with my two roommates Rose and Alice. I'm about as shy, quiet and boring as they come. I like to keep to myself for the most part. My birthday is this week, and I am truly afraid of what my roommates are going to do for it. I'm just biding my time, finishing some homework early so I have the weekend off to do what they want.

"Bella?" I heard yelled from the living room. I got up to see what they wanted.

"Yes?" I asked.

"We wanted to make sure you haven't made other plans to try to get out of going out with us this weekend for your birthday," Alice said with her hands on her hips.

"No, but I am kinda worried about what you have planned for me," I replied.

"Don't worry, Bella, don't you trust us?" Rose asked, trying to look sweet and innocent when she was far from it.

"It's not that..." I trailed off.

"It's not like we would let you do anything dangerous or stupid. We just want to take you out and have a good time. Some fun. All you do is study. You are about to be 21 years old. You need to have some fun and not be so serious all the time."

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered.

"We're serious, Bells. We want to take you out for some fun and get you to do something reckless for once in your life. You can be all about business after you graduate. This is the time you are supposed to let loose and have fun."

"Alright, alright. We will go have fun," I huffed.

"Yay!" they shouted.

"I guess I'm going back to my room and finish my work so we can have some fun this weekend."

"This is exactly what we we're talking about Bella, you always work, work, work, and never play. You need to find some balance," Rose said.

"We'll see how this weekend goes. Maybe I will lighten up if we can have fun but not go too wild," I commented.

"We will do our best to show you a good time, Bella," Alice said. "And I already got your outfit ready as one of your birthday presents." I just groaned. One of her outfits could be a skanky dress that barely covers my ass, or a nice pair of jeans and a cute top.

"No skanky dresses or heels and we will be fine," I said.

"Done." She grinned. "This outfit will be Bella approved. I'm sure of it."

"OK. We'll see," I said going back to my room to finish my work. I fell asleep as soon as everything was done and woke up to the sun reflecting off of something shiny. I opened my eyes to the sun bouncing off of a bunch of Mylar and latex balloons. I guess they'd snuck in at some point when I was asleep and left those for me. They are kind of sweet when they aren't harping on me to let loose and have a good time. I got up and got ready for the day and went in search of some breakfast. Opening the door to the kitchen, I find that they went to the local bakery and bought me some of my favorite pastries. I grabbed the box and went and stuffed my face while I watched the local news to see what the weather would be like later. Especially not knowing what Alice was going to dress me in.

Luckily my birthday was in early September and the weather here in Sunny California was exactly that, sunny. Eighties today, nice. I hope whatever she chose will be good with the weather. I finish eating and go check my cell. If I know my dad, and I do, he has already called or texted me. I picked it up and looked. Yep. It never fails. I opened it and read the text.

_Happy Birthday Bells. Thinking of you today. Hope the weather there is nicer than the dreary rain here. Love you kid. Dad. _

I do love my Dad. I just wish my Mom was still alive to celebrate with me. I curled up back in bed and must have fallen asleep because the sky had begun to darken when I opened my eyes again. I guess I really needed some sleep. I know I have been studying very hard, but this was too much sleep to be good for my body.

"Bella? You here?" Rose yelled.

"Yeah," I called as I rolled out of bed. My door opened and Alice and Rose stepped in.

"Did you sleep all day?" Alice asked.

"Yep. I was exhausted. Guess I needed it with all the studying I have been doing."

"See? This is exactly what we have been saying Bella. You need some fun to balance out all the work you do," Rose said. I could see their point now, I guess. Time to have some fun tonight. Alice looked at me and clapped. Oh no. Bella barbie time. I groaned.

"Don't you dare groan at me birthday girl. It's time to shower and get ready to go. We have something to do before we head to the bar." I got up, knowing it was useless to fight.

"Fine, you win. I will go, I just don't want to do anything crazy," I reminded them once again.

"You? Crazy? I don't think so," Rose huffed. "You wouldn't so much as do something just a little bit wrong or dangerous."

"I might, depending on what it was," I retorted. "You don't know me as well as you think you do," I said, walking into the bathroom to shower. I took so much time washing and shaving that they were pounding on the door. I climbed out and dried off, cursing them under my breath before I flung the door open and glared at them. "I was really enjoying myself in there. Do you have to pound on the door?"

"Its not like you had a man in there and we knew what you were doing in there," Rose retorted.

"Well, you never know," I said.

"I do know. You are still a virgin."

"And what does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"If you had a nice, hot guy in front of you, you wouldn't know what to do with him," she retorted.

"We'll see," was all I'd reply. I dried off and put on the underwear Alice handed me. It wasn't like the stuff I normally would wear, but it was cute. When she didn't hand me a bra, I figured she had some sort of strapless or backless top. She then sat me down and blew out my hair, then curled the ends. My make up was next, she knew me well enough that she kept it light thankfully. When she was done, she handed me a pair of black skinny jeans and a red halter top. She tied it around my neck and turned me around.

"No, not quite right," she mused. She turned me back around and pulled my hair up into a high ponytail. She turned me around again and looked.

"Much better. Now your shoulders are visible and your neck looks long." She turned me around so I could look at the back in the full length mirror. Well that explains the no bra. My whole back was out on display. I'd never shown this much skin in my life. Oh well. It was my birthday and I planned to have some fun. Rose came in with a tray of yellow shots with something around the edge of the glasses.

"These are lemon drops. They're sweet. I figured I'd ease you in to the hard liquor, Bells," she said handing one to Alice too. They held them up.

"To Bella. May your 21st bring you lasting memories," Rose said.

"To Bella, may you find a man that makes you scream his name," Alice piped in. I just rolled my eyes and took the shot. The stuff around the edge was sugar. No wonder she said its sweet. That was yummy.

"More please," I said, handing it back to her. They laughed and looked at each other.

"Maybe we don't know sweet, innocent Bella after all, Alice," Rose said, taking the empty shot glass and headed out to get me another. I grabbed my black chucks and threw them on.

"Not those, Bella. Please?" Alice whined.

"Too bad, Alice. You dressed me, I get to pick the shoes. This is more skin than I feel comfortable showing, so this is my consolation prize." She huffed.

"Fine, Bella. You can wear them. Now let's go take the last shot and head out. I have a stop to make." We walked into the kitchen as Rose was finishing the drinks. We took them and drank them fast before grabbing our clutches and walking out the door. We piled into Rose's BMW and headed out. We drove into Hollywood and parked in front of a place called 'Under The Gun'. The neon in the window told me what kind of place this was. It said tattoos in one window, and piercings in the other. Little did the girls know, I had always wanted to get this done. But I was going to play with them a little.

"I am so not going in there," I huffed.

"You have to go in, but you don't have to get anything," Rose said. "But, Alice and I have appointments with a few of the tattoo artists."

"I will come watch then," I said, getting out. We walked inside and behind the counter were two crazy looking men. One was huge with rippling muscles and dimples that gave him away, and the other had a shade of hair I had never seen before.

"Are you girls Alice and Rose by any chance?" the big guy asked.

"I'm Rose and this is Alice," Rose answered as she pointed at Alice.

"Awesome. You girls are our last appointments for the day. Then we get to go out and have some fun," he said.

"Well I'm glad, its her birthday today and we are going to take her out drinking," Rose said, pointing at me. I just groaned in reply. "Don't you want anything done..."

"Bella," I replied, "and no thanks, I'm good."

"OK then," he said, turning towards the back and yelling. "Hey Peter, come keep Bella company while Ed and I go take care of these two girls."

"OK!" he yelled from the back as they walked behind the curtain and left me all alone. I walked to the wall of designs and started looking around.

"Well hello, Darlin'. Can I do anything to you?" a male voice asked behind me. I spun around and blushed ten shades of red as soon as I saw his face. He was gorgeous. Light brown spiky hair and these amazing blue eyes. He stopped breathing as soon as he saw my face for some reason.

"No thanks. I'm good for now," I said breathlessly as he looked me up and down.

"Yes, you are quite good." I just turned back to the wall and kept looking at all the designs. I was so embarrassed. There was no way he was flirting with me. "Do you have any piercings or tattoos?" he asked.

"Nope," I said as he lightly slid his finger over my bare back. I shivered in response.

"Jas," he yelled into the back. "You have got to come see this girl. She's a skin virgin."

"That's not the only kind of virgin she is!" I heard yelled from the back followed by giggles. Damn them. They had to tell this guy that. I'm gonna kill them. I turned around.

"Sorry. I should go," I stuttered, looking down and around, anywhere but directly at his face. "I don't belong here. It was a mistake coming," I mumbled as I turned around. I started walking towards the door thinking I would find a cab and go back to the apartment. I was stopped short by strong arms around my waist.

"Darlin'. Please don't go. Let me take a look at this beautiful skin you have," he mused. "What I wouldn't give to mark it with my gun." He breathed on my neck. I turned in his arms to find another hot man in front of me. He had brownish hair and the most crazy green eyes I had ever seen. They were not just green, they had flecks of gold around the iris.

"Wow," I breathed.

"Wow yourself, beautiful. Now can I look at your pretty back and neck?" he drawled. I turned back around as he slowly ran his fingers over my neck, shoulders and back, sending chills down my spine.

"I agree, Peter, what I wouldn't do to get my mark on her. Her skin is flawless," he groaned. "May I please paint on this canvas? I have the perfect image and spot for it too. It can be my birthday present to you. What do you say, Darlin'?" I stood there thinking.

"If Jas gets to tatt you up, I get to pierce you. It will be my birthday gift," Peter said, butting into my thinking. A free tattoo and piercing. Maybe I could do that.

"Good luck getting her to agree with you guys," Rose said, walking through the curtain, buttoning up her shirt.

"She's the 'study all week for a test' girl. Not one who would get tattooed or pierced," Alice added as she came out of the back.

"Actually, I was going to take them up on it. I've been curious about doing one or the other, and now both are being presented to me, and I like 'em both." I hoped no one could hear the double meaning in the last sentence. They were two of the hottest men I had ever seen.

"But we're ready to go hit the bar," Alice whined.

"Well, too damn bad. It's my turn now," I said, winking at the guys. They just grinned in response.

"Why don't you have Em and Ed take you to the bar we usually go to and Peter, Bella and I will meet you there when we're done?" Jas suggested. Not one to turn down going to the bar, the girls said 'OK' and walked out with the guys. Peter went and locked the door and shut off the neon sign and walked back to Jas and I.

"You are perfectly safe with us, Darlin'. I locked it because you are our last for the night," Peter said, taking my hand.

"And she's perfect," Jas added, taking my other and leading me into the back room. Peter laid me onto a table and lifted my top.

"Can I please pierce your belly button? It will look amazing when I'm done with it," he coaxed.

"OK," I squeaked as he unbuttoned my jeans and lowered the zipper a little. I tensed up but Jas just squeezed my hand.

"Its so it doesn't get in his way, Darlin'. I will hold your hand while he does it," he offered reassuringly.

"K," was all I could say.

"Trust me, Darlin'. I have the perfect piece of jewelry for you too," Peter said, going to a case and taking something out. He walked over to some drawers and retrieved something else...a needle. I closed my eyes and whimpered.

"You don't like needles do you, Bella?" Jas asked. I just shook my head 'no' violently. "It's OK, Baby Girl. I will sit here and hold your hand, it will only take a second for it to be done," he consoled me, squeezing my hand in his large one. A second later I felt a pinch and a tug and I cringed.

"All done, Sweetheart," Peter said, kissing my belly button. I just opened my eyes to him that close to the promised land and moaned.

"I'm gonna say that that sound means you are OK and I shouldn't be worried." I just blushed in response.

"Well, how about we trade places, Peter, and I will get to work? Let me grab my stuff while you help her undress more."

"Undress more? Where do you wanna tattoo me?" I asked, a bit alarmed and aroused at the same time.

"Your hipbone. All you have to do is slide your zipper the rest of the way down and slide those panties with them," Jas said, getting his stuff and bringing it over.

"Uh...well..." I stuttered. "The girls told the truth earlier, I have never been naked in front of someone. Can't we do it somewhere else?" I asked.

"You don't have to be embarrassed in front of us Darlin'. You are exquisite," Peter said, laying a sweet kiss on my neck. I just held him there and breathed harder. God his lips felt good. Jas came up and lowered my zipper as Peter was kissing my neck.

"I guess we found out how to relax her. Keep kissing, Peter," Jas said, grinning.

"With pleasure, Jas," he said, getting back to it.

"You two are going to be the death of me," I mumbled.

"No pain, only pleasure, we promise," Peter said, now licking the length of my neck to my shoulder.

"Oh God, so good," I moaned.

"This is only the beginning," Jas said as he started the outline of whatever he was drawing. I winced a little as Peter kept up steady streams of kissing, licking, nibbling and biting all over my top half.

"I only need 20 minutes for this one. Enjoy him, Bella, he will make you feel good."

"Good, so good," I breathed. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on me. I must have been lost in his lips that were so good because I lost track of time. It seemed we'd just started and the next minute I was being wiped down and my body lifted from the bed and taken to the mirror. I looked down to see a silver swan hanging from my belly button. I looked at Peter with tears in my eyes.

"It's perfect, Peter. Thank you," I cried into his shoulder.

"I told you it was perfect. And by the way, so are you," he said, returning to kissing my neck before turning me back to the mirror. I looked down at Jas' handiwork and the tears kept on coming.

"An orchid?" I asked, surprised.

"Yes. It's delicate, simple and beautiful, just like you, Bella," he said, coming over and kissing the other side of my neck.

"Wow. Thank you both. They are both amazing."

"No, you are. You are sweet and beautiful, and we are lucky you trusted us enough to do this," Peter said reverently to me, leading me back to the bed and lying me down. Jas came and taped up my new tatt and leaned over and kissed me. This was unlike any kind I had had before. It was raw, wet, and most of all...hot. I groaned so deep that I felt my whole body tremble with the sound and I was instantly soaking wet.

"Let Peter and I help you take off those panties of yours. You can't wear them for the next few weeks til it heals. They will rub it and the ink can come out, or the area will be red and irritated," Jas said as Peter came to my other side and kissed me while helping pull my jeans and underwear down. One of them grazed my wet, hot core on their way up and they groaned.

"So wet," he hissed.

"Feels so good," I breathed as two set of lips went to work on my neck and shoulders. Hands started exploring my flesh and I was enjoying every second of it. Their hands felt amazing all over my heated body. A finger, I don't know whose, was slowly inching its way up my naked thigh. I tensed slightly.

"Shhhh," I heard breathed in my ear. "It's OK, I will go slow. Just enjoy it. Feel it. Let me make you feel good." I just let him keep trailing his finger up my thigh and enjoyed the slow, careful assent of it. I moaned as he ghosted over my very wet, sensitive clit.

"That's it, Baby Girl. Just feel his fingers on your soft skin," I heard from my other side. I squeaked as more hands flowed over my body. I didn't know whose was whose at this point and didn't care. They just felt too good for me to question. One finger slowly slipped in and I tensed up.

"Shhhh, relax. I want to make you feel good," he said as he started to circle my clit with his thumb and he started to slowly move his finger in time with it. I was barely registering what was happening when all of a sudden the coil that was slowly building in my stomach snapped and I was sent flying.

"Holy shit!" I screamed as his finger kept sliding in and out of me.

"Oh please let me have a turn?" was pleaded into my ear. I looked up at Peter, seeing the desperation in his face and the lust in his eyes. I just nodded my head in agreement.

"Let's continue this upstairs." I looked at Jas confused. "We own this shop, well the whole building actually. Our apartment is upstairs."

"OK," was all I got out before I was scooped into Peter's arms and taken to a set of stairs. I looked over his shoulder to see Jas following us up.

"Take her to my room. My bed is bigger," Jas said as Peter took me to the room at the end of the hall. He gently laid me down and just stood there, looking at me as if he worshiped me. Like I was the only thing in the world.

"Jas, take off her top clothes. I have to get a taste of that hot, sweet, delicious pussy," Peter said, grinning and laying down between my legs. Jas came and lifted my arms and pulled my halter top off. He took one look at me and quickly put a breast in his mouth and started licking, nibbling and sucking it with fervor while palming the other.

"So perfect," he mumbled when he switched sides. I didn't know what to do with myself when I felt a tongue lick me from bottom to top. So I fisted the sheets below me and gripped them hard.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god," I chanted quietly.

"I'm not God, but you can call me that anytime, Darlin'," Peter said, looking up at me from between my legs and winking. We locked eyes as he dipped his tongue back in and twirled my clit with his tongue. I let go of the sheet on one side and accidentally brushed something hard near my hand. I heard Jas groan around my nipple. Well my guess was that that something hard was him. I brushed it again and got the same reaction added with his breathing picking up.

"Oh fuck that feels nice," he moaned and leaned his rock hard cock into my hand. I started rubbing in earnest now that I knew what reaction I would get out of him.

"Is that a pistol in your pants, or you just happy to see me? " I asked, giggling.

"A pistol?" he scoffed. "Its more like am M-16." Well I guess now was not a time to be timid when I had one man between my legs, and one practically on top of me. Might as well have some fun with it.

"Prove it and show me," I said confidently, even though I was scared as fuck. He let my breasts out of his grip and pulled his t-shirt over his head. My eyes bugged out of my head. I counted not a six pack, but an eight, and that defined V that led to under his pants was begging to be licked. He undid his belt and lowered his zipper so slowly it was driving me mad with anticipation. He stood up and lowered his jeans and boxers, then stood there for a second letting me take in his magnificent body. When I got to the end of the V, I felt my eyes bug out of my head. That couldn't be real. Living with Alice and Rose I had seen my fair share of porn. Yes, even us virgins have seen one, once or twice. But this one was bigger than any I had seen.

"Well, Darlin'?"

"That's no M-16 either, that's a fucking rocket launcher fully loaded. Maybe a .50 long barrel with attached silencer."

"You know about guns?" he asked with a smirk.

"Well, my dad is police chief back home..." I trailed off. Peter looked up at us.

"Please don't tell him what we are about to do to you, Darlin'," Jas said, slowly stroking his very large cock as Peter went back to doing very naughty things to me.

"Then come here and shut me up," I said boldly. He walked the two feet to me and I turned my head towards him. I slowly stuck my tongue out and licked the small clear drop of pre-cum off of his tip and then looked up at him. "Please go slow. I've never done this before." He looked down at me and smiled.

"We will go as slow as you need," he said, sliding the head into my mouth. He then put his hands back where he wanted them, on my boobs. Not that I was complaining. I went back to what he was offering me, sucking lightly on the head for a few minutes and then sucking harder as Peter made me feel so good with his mouth.

"Oh fuck. That's so hot," Peter said, looking up at us. Jas kept sliding in and out of my mouth, adding an inch or so at a time. I guess he didn't want to overwhelm me with his enormous cock. I felt him start to nudge the back of my throat with the tip so I slid him further back and swallowed.

"HOLY FUCK!" he shouted. "OH GOD, OH GOD, OH MOTHERFUCKING GOD!"

"What?" I heard Peter murmur from between my legs.

"For someone who has never done this, she apparently has no gag reflex," he stuttered out, his breath raspy.

"Oh fuck," Peter murmured as he bit down on my clit, sending me flying. I moaned and swallowed again as Jas screamed out a long list of profanities as he came. I kept swallowing, amazed as he continued to pulse in my mouth, and breathed through my nose. I guess the porn was good for something.

"If your mouth feels that damn good, I wonder what your pussy will feel like wrapped around my cock?"

"I want a turn with that mouth so Jas can have a feel of that tight pussy," Peter said, crawling up my body and giving me a kiss. I moaned into the kiss, tasting myself on his lips. I felt the tell tale bulge on my thigh. I so wanted to see his cock now that I had had Jas'.

"Pants off now," I demanded to him. I heard a drawer open and something pulled out of it. I looked back at Peter as he took off his shirt. What is with these boys? Did they live at the gym? He got up off of the bed and slid his jeans and boxers off. Another huge cock, just for me. I smiled at them.

"What water have you been drinking? Wherever it is, I'm sure the rest of society would like some cause you both are huge."

"Born and bred in Texas, Darlin'," Jas answered me.

"Well, I guess what they say is true."

"What's that, Bella?" Peter asked.

"Everything really _is_ bigger in Texas." We just looked at each other and laughed as Peter came towards my head and Jas went down by my feet. He started kissing and nibbling up my legs slowly and I tensed slightly knowing what was about to happen.

"Relax, Darlin'. We will go slow, just like before," Jas said as he made it to my hot, wet center and took a quick lick. "Well fuck, Pete. I see why you spent so much time down here. She tastes amazing."

"Fuck yes, she does," he said as I slid him into my waiting mouth. He just groaned as he hit the back of my throat.

"Fucking...shit...hell!" he shouted out. Jas looked at him and laughed.

"I told you so, man," he said, slipping on a condom. He must have taken it out of the drawer. He looked at me and again said, "We will take it slow," as he began sliding in slowly. I tensed again against my will and he stopped, giving me time to adjust to his size. I tried to not think about it so I went back to sucking and swallowing around Peter's cock.

"Oh, holy Jesus," Peter hissed. Jas groaned as he slid in further.

"So fucking tight." He looked me in the eye as he stopped. "Alright, Darlin', this is it. You might wanna take Peter out of your mouth for a second while I do this. I don't think he'd appreciate you accidentally biting him."

"Damn straight I wouldn't," he laughed, pulling out as Jas slid in the rest of the way and stopped. I gritted my teeth as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"Thank god he pulled out. That would have hurt," he said. "You OK, Darlin'? Do I need to stop?" Jas asked. I just shook my head and closed my eyes, taking deep breaths til the pain subsided. I gave a little roll of my hips to let him know to continue and then grabbed Peter and stuck him back in my mouth. This way I could be distracted with his giant cock. I was humming and swallowing with every thrust Jas made in me. After a few minutes it started to feel good and I moaned.

"Holy fuck!" Peter shouted as he came. I swallowed around him til he stopped. He looked at me with a giant grin. "Well fuck, Darlin', that was by far the best one I've ever had."

"Just wait til you feel this amazing pussy wrapped around you. Oh God. So nice and tight. I have no idea how I'm gonna last," Jas panted as he began rubbing a finger in slow circles on my clit. I knew from people telling me that women didn't normally orgasm their first time, but the coil that was building said something different.

"Ugh," I moaned.

"Oh sweet baby Jesus. If you clamp down on me any tighter I won't be able to move. I will be held in place."

"Fuck, that must feel so good though," Peter mumbled with a hint of longing. "All snug and wrapped around you."

"Please," I begged. "Just a little more." He rubbed a little harder as I shifted my hips. He was hitting some magic spot that sent me flying. My head flew back as I silently screamed as the pleasure came at me like a mack truck. I was so lost in bliss that I forgot where I was and what I was doing. My vision went blurry, my senses all went crazy, and my body lost all control and went limp under him.

"Holy mother of fucking God, cock sucking whore, son of a bitch!" Jas shouted as he came. He collapsed half on me and half off the bed. He was breathing heavily, but trying to catch it.

"Wow," was all I could get out from panting so hard.

"Jas, I'm gonna go get the tub set up. I want to take care of her right now. Will you bring her in to me in a minute?"

"We'll be right in, Pete. Thanks," Jas said as he slowly slid out of me. I was still panting and immediately felt the loss of him. He looked down at me tenderly. "Come on Darlin'. Let us take care of you."

I just nodded my head in agreement as he picked me up and walked me to the bathroom. I was dead tired after everything that had happened. Jas gently set me on my feet next to the tub. I looked down to discover this was no ordinary tub, this was a large jacuzzi tub. It was filling and the jets were turned on. Peter climbed in as Jas helped me. I sat in between his legs and he pulled me back against his chest. Jas got in, in front of me, facing the both of us. I just laid back and enjoyed the arms and warm water around me. For some odd reason I felt safe and secure with them, which was good since I had just met and done all that stuff with them.

"How you feelin', Darlin'?" Peter asked.

"Surprisingly well after having a cock that size. The porn industry would love to get their hands on the two of you. I mean, my God..." I trailed off as they chuckled.

"So, do you think you can handle another round?" Peter asked, nipping my neck. I just moaned in response and rubbed my ass into his hardening dick. He reached to the side of the tub and grabbed something. I looked at his hand and laughed.

"Did you plan on me saying yes?" I asked, eyeing the condom.

"No, but I hoped you would," he said, grinning. "I so wanna feel you wrapped around me."

"And what about Jas?"

"I have an idea," he said, lifting me up and sliding me down on his length slowly, "like this, Jas can have your whole front to play with," he groaned as he went deeper. He stopped when he was all the way in. "Holy fuck, you are so tight. Feels so good and I haven't even really moved yet." I just moaned in response as he filled me like only one other had. Jas slowly approached us and took his time licking every inch of my neck. He started dragging his teeth along my shoulders and collarbones before he took a deep bite. I shivered in response when he started licking where he bit me.

Peter held onto my hips tightly and started to pound away. Between the sliding and biting with the licking sensation, I was about done. All I could do was moan and groan in response. I was totally incoherent from all of the different sensations all coming at me at once. Once Jas went for my nipples, I lost it. He bit down and sent me so far over the edge that I kept on falling. It was like I was standing on the edge of the Grand Canyon and jumped. I felt all these sensations rushing around me and it felt like I was flying. I let out a silent scream at all of the sensations combining and bursting forth together. With one last deep thrust, I felt Peter stiffen up behind me as he let out a guttural growl with his release.

"Holy shit that was hot," Jas said. The only sounds in the room after that, was all of our uncontrollable breathing. Peter slowly lifted me off of him. He then got up to dispose of the condom, so I scooted closer to Jas and put my head on his chest. I felt like goo sitting here in the tub and just wanted to enjoy the feeling for a few more minutes. Unfortunately our little bubble was burst by frantic pounding on the bedroom door.

"Aw fuck!" I mumbled. I looked at the guys, "I think our little party is about to be busted up." Jas leaned over and kissed me.

"Stay here with Pete, I'll handle this," he said, wrapping himself in a towel and going to answer the door. I leaned back into his warm embrace. He just sat behind me licking, nibbling, and kissing my neck like he didn't have a care in the world.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Get your ass out here!" I heard Alice yell.

"NO!" I yelled. "I am quite content here with Peter and Jas. Go away!" I heard Jas' voice then.

"You heard the lady, just go back to the bar, or your apartment. Pete and I will make sure she gets home when she wants to go," he drawled, "she's perfectly happy and safe here with us." I just nodded 'yes' against Peter's chest. I really was happy, and I did feel safe with them. I have no idea why, but I knew they would never hurt me. I thought as Jas came back and climbed in the tub. He scooted closer to us and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned over and kissed him.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"You're welcome Darlin'. You can stay here with us til you choose to leave."

"Thanks, Jas. I'm really enjoying it here with you both right now."

"Well, we enjoy you here with us, too, Bella." Peter said tightening his arms and pulling me closer.

"How about we go cuddle in bed? There is nothing I want more than to hold you for the rest of the night." Jas said grinning.

"Nothing more, really?" I asked sarcastically.

"Let me rephrase that for him," Peter said, you could hear the smile in his voice, "whatever the birthday girl wants, the birthday girl shall receive. That is, if you think you can handle us," he smirked.

"Oh, I can so handle you both that your heads will spin." I smirked in reply. He went to stand, he offered me his hand to help me out of the tub as Jas wrapped me in a fluffy towel.

"Well, let's go to bed, Bella. I know I sure could use some sleep to replenish my energy."

"What's wrong Pete? Did this tiny woman wear out your big, strong, muscle bound self?" I asked sassily. He grabbed me around the waist and threw me on the bed, I landed with a bounce and a squeak as he growled, and Jas laughed.

"Nice one Darlin'." Jas said through his laughter climbing into bed and settling me into his side. Peter jumped up on my other side and pulled me into his chest while kissing my nose.

"Goodnight Bella. I hope you had a 21st birthday to remember," Jas whispered in my ear.

"I will never forget it. Thanks Peter and Jas for a night to remember," I said as I fell asleep in their arms. "You took care of me, body and soul."

**A/N: There you go. Should I do more? I will think about it. I want to thank my muse for this story. I was terrified to write this, but he gave me the confidence and naughty ideas to finish it. I adore him more than life itself and am very lucky to have him in my life. I also want to thank texasbella, wyrmie07, fallgoddess, and lunareclispe1 for reading and betaing. Love you ladies! Please feel free to check out my other 12 fics. Remember- reviews = love! Kim**


End file.
